Ruti Lugnason
Summary Ruti Lugnason is one of the main female characters, and the person in possession of the Divine Protection of Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' At least '''7-A | At least 7-A Name: Ruti Lugnason Origin: I Was Kicked out of the Hero’s Party Because I Wasn’t a True Companion so I Decided to Have a Slow Life at the Frontier Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Martial Arts, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Enhanced Senses, Healing, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Horror Fog, which is made up of fog), Fear Manipulation (Her divine protection allows her to intimidate her opponent, making them feel fear) Resistance to (Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Transmutation) | Same as before plus Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Despite being more of a physical fighter, her magic is equal to Ares who with his Gargantua Storm Javelin created a black cloud spear that is the condensation of a huge storm that could cover an entire country) | At least Mountain level+ (As strong as before) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can see) | Subsonic (As fast as before) Lifting Strength: Class G (Lifted mountain giants) | Class G Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Superior to Danan who tanked Ares's Gargantua Storm Javelin) | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: Limitless (Ruti never gets tired, and her body's condition is always at its peak) | Limitless Range: Tens of meters | Tens of meters Standard Equipment: *'The Holy Sword of Demon Vanquishing:' A sword passed down from God to successive generations of Heroes, a sacred and invincible sword that has slain many Demon Lords. Intelligence: As the Hero, Ruti is the strongest and most skilled swordsman in the world. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Divine Blessing of the Hero:' Gives Ruti all kinds of resistances and immunities which includes completely immunity to sleep, confusion, despair, berserk, fear, poison, disease, curses etc. Normal resistance and complete immunity are completely different, to have resistance to something is to become stronger against it but having complete immunity is to lose something. For example because Ruti is completely immune to sleep, she lost the ability to sleep. *'Shin:' A Divine Protection she gained in order to control her blessings of the hero. It allows her to turn the various resistances she has as an hero on or off. *'Great Whirlwind:' A martial arts technique in which she powerfully and swiftly swings her sword as if drawing a circle releasing a shock wave that attacks her opponents. *'Healing Hands:' Her Hero skill which can regenerate a person even on the verge of death. *'Ruler:' A skill gained from her Shin, her Divine Protection. It can disable or forcefully activate an opponent’s Divine Protection skill on touch. *'Invalidate:' A skill gained from her Shin, her Divine Protection. With this skill Ruti can maintain her body at its best condition and be completely immune to hunger and fatigue. Key: Hero | Shin Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla X Megaguirus) Godzilla's Profile (Note: Hero Ruti was used, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:I Was Kicked out of the Hero’s Party Because I Wasn’t a True Companion so I Decided to Have a Slow Life at the Frontier Category:Internet Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users